User talk:Riverama
Beg your pardon? You have he wrong person kind sir please move your messege to Twilightstorm. I am not your son nor a boy for the matter. Please do not let this happen again. --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Dad!! You retard! I always knew you were senile but... >.< you got me in trouble with my boss. I told you in a LOUD VOICE TWILIGHTSTORM -.- not twilit not Bloodstar but TWILIGHTSTORM!!!! GOD! Twilightstorm 15:37, 18 April 2007 (UTC) -glare- -.-+ grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrness Duskstorm 19:10, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Let me explain... I control your son and everyone else in my clan. Without me They are nothing but shells... You don't know this but your son is basically dead. He care for nothing in his own life but us. We are like a small family. Watch your self... I am a terrible enemy... ''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Oooooook... One: I think she read that note you sent Two: your antagonizing her Three: Love you two but she will not and shall not contact you. You gotta talk to her trough this sight. Four: she is... kinda right... Twilightstorm 15:50, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Forgive me. I don't really care who you are and what you do. I took your letter to your son as a threat to me. Age does not matter I can break anyone after finding that certain button. I know everything there is to know about everyone in my clan. Sara for example is engaged to a girl named Olivia. Mike is always sad and depressed. Erika wants to know more about me and Seth and Olivia hate every thing cute but have feelings for Sara but Sara is smitten by Olivia. Seth hates Mike. Mike hates Seth and Ovliva and all I want and need is them. They are my only "family". So please forgive me but the first letter stands as a sign of my authurity over my clan. For now we are making a story all together t please feel free to help us since your son is the main authur and the master mind of this small project. ''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood hope it is not too late Media:Example.ogg I am Michael's Father and yes I am a Marine been for 17 years. humor is not one of my strong points...too over trained you can ask mike. I usually like rolling with the punches and hate to swim upstream against the current. so if this is your baby (site) I will play by your rules. This is my only sane way of contacting Michael because of his mother. I go by Gunz Gunz out!Riverama 00:37, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Second quarry... If you could do it all over again. Would you change your life? I've asked almost everyone in the clan this except fro you, Climax, and Seraph Angel. Would you change your life and shape it better? Improve a few things? --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Dad! Hey dad when are we going over there? Twilightstorm 17:02, 9 May 2007 (UTC) To answer to your own letter,... You are getting on my nerves. I run my clan, my family... You are apart of this now... you are a bug... and an unusuall one at that. You refuse to answer my questions that way I want them to be answered old one. But answer me this; what is your son like? I must know. I am smitten by his personality and actionsa and moods --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Be It Known I wouldn't change a thing really...only thing that bothers me is that I just got back in touch with my Sons and then they moved to Arizona. I guess I would want them closer to me so we could spend the weekends together doing what ever. One rolls with the punches, lives and learns so no I wouldn't change a thing the past is in the past there nothing to change I don't really dwell on it. It would be like crying over spilt milk and why do that because at the end of the day it will just evaporate and dry up so whats the use. I feel one should only want forward progression in thier lives. Mike: he's a tough character he will rather stay and watch stuffhappen then get too involved. he hate crouds and feels as though everyone around him (Other than his closest friends) are dummies and lame losers. he has seen and been through alot but rather forget and just move on. and he's a good looking kid because he looks like a younger me71.120.23.226 00:40, 14 May 2007 (UTC) That is not enougth for me I need to learn more... about him Bloodstar 14:45, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Nothing never is snow flake... Twilightstorm 15:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) for an old man he isn't vey wise huh? BOOOO! more wine!!! Duskstorm 15:08, 14 May 2007 (UTC)